


The Night Before The Big Day

by sunshineandsmut



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Sex, litporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandsmut/pseuds/sunshineandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: girl!stiles in her wedding dress being used by everyone (i.e. friends, groom party, her dad, etc) one last time before she gets married.</p><p>Prompt your own ficlets here: http://www.sunshineandsmut.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before The Big Day

Stiles blinked as she turned in her wedding dress, her family surrounding her. The Sherrif grinned, clapping his hands slowly. “Bravo, bravo!” He paused for a second before stepping forwards and kneeling down. “You wont be needing these.” He said, smirking as he plucked off her underwear.

Stiles blushed crimson. "Going commando to my own wedding? Sounds fun." Stiles commented as she kicked the lacy white underwear away from herself. Derek swooped in to pick them up, burying his nose in the seat of them to pick up Stiles’ voracious scent. His tongue flickered out to taste her discharge for a little second.

The Sherrif chuckled. “Now now, Derek. Wait until we’re all home. We’re giving you a little going away present.” He slapped Stiles rear, laughing raucously. His eyes narrowed, and he kicked the door to the dressing room open as they led her out by the wrists, a smile on her face.

Her living room was dark, and seemingly silent as they walked in, her white dress swishing across the pale carpet. A dark figure popped up behind her, closing the door behind her and lifting up her dress. Her best friend Scott!

“Babe, don’t bother getting out of the dress… We promise not to rip it…” He murmured, lifting the low skirt and burying himself in her virgin pussy. The dress floated back down onto his back so he was hidden from view, and all that could be heard was Stiles whining gasps. The Sherrif merely stood back, his pants around his ankles as he jacked off on the sofa.

Dark haired Allison, Stiles friend, almost knocked her backwards in her attempt to get to her breasts. They burst out of the wedding dresses low top easily, spilling onto Allisons face as she eagerly kneaded one whilst sucking on the other, her eyes locked with moaning Stiles. Derek could take it no more, and knocked Stiles to her hands and knees, revealing Scott with his tongue inside her as the dress rode up to her back. Allison kissed Stiles’ mouth hard as she fell with her, hands and mouth still working her full breasts. Derek flipped up her dress and undressed himself, teeth bared, as he lustfully licked his fingers and spread them into her asshole, lubricating it ready for his entrance.

Stiles whined, a needy lover indeed, and rucked back onto his hand as he did so. Derek rolled his eyes as he slid the tip of his thick cock inside her, and began to haphazardly thrust into her as he fucked her doggy-style next to Scott, who licked and fucked his tongue deeper into her, one hand pinching and nursing her clit. Dereks long cock made her belly bulge a little as he worked his way deeper and deeper with each violating thrust. Stiles babbled nonsense as the three people worked her over, her eyes wild and needy. Scott finally dug three fingers into her G-Spot and she was overtaken by a massive orgasm brought on by the trio of overstimulating lovers. She gushed cum onto Scott, who greedily lapped it off his face with his tongue, wiping the rest off with his fingers which he sucked. Stiles screamed out as Derek came, a white river beginning to ooze out of his asshole as Derek pulled out, but inserted a massive black plug to keep it in her. “I want you full of cum on our wedding night.” He gasped for breath, leaning his sweaty hands on her back.

Allison sat up, mouth full of spit which she swallowed, smirking. "Good luck on your wedding night." She murmured.


End file.
